disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1951
]] '']] debuts in ''Fathers Are People.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *July 26 - Alice in Wonderland (London, England) *July 28 - Alice in Wonderland (New York City, New York) Shorts *January 5 - Lion Down *January 19 - Chicken in the Rough *January 25 - The Practical Pig (re-release) *February 9 - Cold Storage *March 2 - Dude Duck *March 23 **''Corn Chips'' **''Home Made Home'' *April 27 - Cold War *May 18 - Plutopia *June 7 - Polar Trappers (re-release) *June 8 - Test Pilot Donald *June 14 - Operation Wonderland *June 29 - Tomorrow We Diet! *July 20 - Lucky Number *July 26 - The Old Mill (re-release) *July 28 - Nature's Half Acre *August 1 - How to Catch a Cold *August 10 - R'Coon Dawg *August 31 - Get Rich Quick *September 21 - Cold Turkey *October 21 - Fathers Are People *November 2 - Out of Scale *November 23 - No Smoking *December 14 - Bee on Guard Character debuts *The Beagle Boys *July 28 - Alice, Alice's Sister, Dinah, White Rabbit, The Doorknob, Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and The Carpenter, Flowers of Wonderland, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Card Soldiers, Curious Oysters, Hammer and Pencil Birds, Mome Raths, Flamingos, Hedgehogs *October 21 - Max Goof (known at the time as Goofy Jr.) Television *December 25 - The Walt Disney Christmas Show People Births *January 12 - Kirstie Alley (actress and spokesmodel) *January 30 - Phil Collins (musician and actor) *February 5 - Ryūsei Nakao (actor, singer, and voice actor) *February 10 - Bob Iger (current chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company) *February 15 - Melissa Manchester (singer-songwriter, musician, and actress) *February 24 - Debra Jo Rupp (actress and comedian) *March 17 - Kurt Russell (actor) *March 26 **Robert Shields (mime and dancer) **John Pomeroy (animator) *April 13 - Peabo Bryson (singer-songwriter) *April 18 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) *April 21 - Tony Danza (actor, television personality, tap dancer, boxer, and teacher) *April 24 - Steven Lisberger (director, producer, and screenwriter) *May 4 - Jackie Jackson (singer and dancer) *May 16 - Unshō Ishizuka (voice actor) *May 30 - Stephen Tobolowsky (actor, voice actor, comedian, and playright) *June 9 - James Newton Howard (composer) *June 13 - Stellan Skarsgård (actor) *June 14 - Don Yanan (actor) *June 15 - Richard Rich (director, producer, and animator) *June 18 **Miriam Flynn (actress and voice actress) **Steve Miner (director, producer, and screenwriter) *June 20 - Tress MacNeille (voice actress and singer) *June 26 - Robert Davi (actor, voice actor, singer, writer, and director) *June 29 - Don Rosa (comic writer and artist) *July 6 - Geoffrey Rush (actor, voice actor, and film producer) *July 7 - Roz Ryan (actress, voice actress, singer, and comedian) *July 8 - Anjelica Huston (actress) *July 9 - Chris Cooper (actor and voice actor) *July 10 - Phyllis Smith (actress) *July 12 - Cheryl Ladd (actress, singer, and author) *July 18 - Margo Martindale (actress and voice actress) *July 20 - Fritz Sperberg (actor and voice actor) *July 21 - Robin Williams (comedian, actor, and voice actor) *July 24 **Lynda Carter (actress, singer, songwriter, and beauty pageant titleholder) **Jim Kouf (screenwriter, director, and producer) *July 28 - Danny Mann (voice actor, comedian, writer, singer, musician, and production manager) *August 4 - Pons Maar (actor, voice actor, puppeteer, artist, and filmmaker) *September 2 - Mark Harmon (actor) *September 5 - Michael Keaton (actor, voice actor, producer, director, and comedian) *September 7 - Mark Isham (composer, songwriter, and musician) *September 12 - Joe Pantoliano (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *September 13 - Jean Smart (actress and voice actress) *September 25 - Mark Hamill (actor, voice actor, writer, director, and producer) *October 2 - Sting (musician, singer, songwriter, and actor) *October 18 - Pam Dawber (actress and voice actress) *November 2 - Ginny McSwain (voice actress, voice director, and producer) *November 9 - Lou Ferrigno (bodybuilder and actor) *November 17 - Stephen Root (actor, comedian, and voice actor) *November 20 - Rodger Bumpass (actor and voice actor) es:1951 Category:Years in Disney history